


More Than Friends (Hardzello)

by Deadxmoth



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spooning, hardzello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadxmoth/pseuds/Deadxmoth
Summary: This is an alternative story of Joe and Ben confessing their love for each other and being in a secret relationship while they were in Scotland with Gwil. They have sex for the first time and struggle to keep their love a secret.Fanfic smutHardzelloUnlike my other works there's multiple chapters





	1. I've always loved you

"Wait here boys I'm just gonna take a couple of pictures" Gwil said excitedly as he ran off. 

"Joe look there's a little cave here!" Ben said as he pulled Joe's arm. They both walked into the little cave. They were finally alone, just the two of them. Ben outstretched his arms to hug Joe and the pair hugged tightly. As they pulled out of the hug they turned their faces towards each other and stared at each other for a moment before shyly looking away. Ben kept his arms around Joe's neck and ran his fingers through his hair, Joe linked his fingers together around Ben's lower back. Ben smiled "I'm so glad that perm has grown out now." The pair laughed and pressed their foreheads together. 

Ben slid his hand up Joe's neck and held his face. The two locked eyes intensely. Ben ran his thumb over Joe's cheek, he had been longing to show Joe his true feelings for months and was feeling extremely nervous. Ben gently nudged Joe's nose with his own and leaned in closer. Joe could feel his heart throbbing and his mind racing about the fact that he was about to make out with his best friend. The two stared at each others lips before they closed their eyes and embraced in a slow passionate kiss. 

The kissing was gentle at first and then got rougher, slurping and wet. Their tongues mixing around each others, breathlessly moaning into each others mouths and tightly gripping each others hair. 

Joe pulled away first, pushing Ben away and stepping back, Joe looked confused and flustered. "It's ok Joe!" Ben reassured him "I know you feel the same way as me." Ben took Joe's hand and pulled him closer, looking into his eyes, Ben started to tear up as he felt his emotions overwhelm him. "You don't need to deny it anymore, we could be happy together." Ben's voice started cracking as he got more tearful. "Admit it Joe, we're more than friends." Joe slowly approached Ben and used the sleeve of his sweater to dry the tears from Ben's face. Joe paused before admitting "I really like you." he said quietly, his eyes tearing up, "I've always said how much I love you but I've come to realise it's so much more than friendship" he smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek, he leaned closer and kissed Ben passionately. 

"Gwil will be wondering where we are." whispered Ben. He took Joe's hand and lead him out of the cave. However Gwil was no where to be seen so Ben took the opportunity and kissed Joe hard. Joe pushed Ben against a rock face and pushed his hips against Ben's, grinding against him, "I'm gonna fuck you right here." said Joe, Ben pulled Joe's hair tightly and moaned in anticipation, Joe rubbed over Ben's dick over his jeans. "Wait Joe." Ben said breathlessly, grabbing Joe's hand "We can't do this here." Ben's voice sounding husky "Yes we can." replied Joe sounding uncontrollably horny, pushing against Ben harder."I'll come to your hotel room later." Ben whispered in his ear. Joe pulled away and made a disappointed face, but he soon realised that the first time they have sex it should be special and not rushed. 

The pair sat down on the grass, held hands and kissed again, Joe ran his fingers through Ben's hair, Ben took at sharp breath in and winced "what's wrong?" asked Joe "my head" replied Ben "oh Ben you're bleeding!" Joe sounded worried "I must have hit it a moment ago." said Ben "oh baby I'm sorry!" said Joe kissing Ben on the forehead "I shouldn't be so rough with you!" he kissed Ben on the neck "I like it when you're rough Joe! Plus it's only a little scrape." Ben smiled and Joe smiled back. "I'm surprised you didn't try and drink my blood vampire boy!" Ben teased "oh you want me to suck your blood?" Joe joked "I have something else you can suck." Ben said sexily biting his lip and grabbing his crouch. Joe laughed and covered his eyes at the terrible joke. 

Ben lit a cigarette and started to smoke it, he crawled up to Joe, opened his mouth, closed his eyes and slowly blew the smoke into Joe's face. Joe couldn't take his eyes off Ben, he watched the smoke billowing out of his mouth and the orgasmic expression on his pretty face. Joe wished he could have sex with him right there and then. "If you're trying to turn me on it's definitely working." Joe sighed. Ben smirked, he was taking great pleasure in making Joe sexually frustrated. He leaned over to Joe again and made moaning sounds quietly in his ear. "Don't do that" Joe smiled "I can't wait for later" Ben whispered, gently biting Joe's ear. "oh fuck." Joe sighed under his breath biting his lip "You're driving me crazy." Ben took Joe's hand and sucked on his middle finger, pulling it in and out while moaning. Joe bit his lip and then swore under his breath grabbing his crouch "My cock is hard, is this what you wanted Ben? Huh? I have a massive erection in public." Ben laughed loudly as he brushed his hair back and rested his head on Joe's thigh, he looked up at Joe and licked over his boner over his jeans. Joe moaned and thrusted his hips up. "Do you think you could cum if I kept doing this?" Ben asked sexily, "Stop teasing me you little bitch!" Joe groaned as he pushed Ben's head harder against his boner. The gentle friction making Joe moan, he couldn't hold back his sexual urges any longer, he was going to wait until tonight to have his first sexual experience with Ben but the way he felt in this moment was overwhelming. Ben licked over Joe's boner again, tracing around his dick through the jeans, he started to taste something salty, it was Joe's pre-cum leaking through his jeans. Joe felt a tingley feeling spread over his whole body. Ben's saliva was making a wet patch on Joe's jeans. Ben wanted to pull Joe's dick out and suck him properly but was worried anyone could walk over and see. Joe gripped Ben's hair tightly and moved his head creating more stimulation to his dick. "Fuck it." whispered Ben. He undid Joe's belt, unzipped his jeans and pulled Joe's hard cock out of his pants and sucked down on it, sucking his cheeks in and moving up and down his hot meat. Joe's heart throbbed and he moaned deeply as he felt his orgasm getting painfully close. Joe reached his hand over to Ben's crouch and felt over Ben's huge boner. Ben swirled his tongue over the end of Joe's dick where it was the most sensitive. Joe's hand slid down Ben's pants and felt his rock hard cock. Joe muffled his loud moans by biting his arm and came hard. His thick semen squirted out in throbbing waves. Ben felt Joe's dick pulsing against his tongue and could taste the sweet salty taste of his semen. He swallowed the mouthful and Joe pulled his pants back up and fell back onto the grass exhausted from the intense orgasm. "Wow you came so much!" said Ben in awe. 

He leaned over Joe and they kissed slowly "You want more baby?" Ben said quietly, admiring how Joe's lips had turned red and his cheeks flushed pink. "You'll have to wait till tonight." Ben whispered in his ear. He swirled his middle finger over the wet patch on Joe's jeans again and tasted it, licking his finger slowly. "What about this?" whispered Joe, feeling over Ben's hard on. "I'll wait till later." Ben said smiling. "Now stop rubbing it or it won't go down!" Laughed Ben as he gently pushed Joe.


	2. Cream cakes

Ben stood up and offered his hand to Joe, helping him up, "come on lets get some food" Ben said happily "What am I going to do about this?" Joe said pointing to the massive wet patch on his crouch. Ben took off his hoodie and wrapped it around Joe's waist. "There! That kind of covers it." Ben smiled, got his phone out and looked to see where they could get a drink and something to eat. "Cool there's a little cafe not too far away." The pair started walking to the cafe and Ben texted Gwil to meet them at the cafe. 

Joe and Ben arrived at the cafe only to see Gwil already there, bringing a tray of tea over to the table "How the fuck did you get here so quick?" Joe laughed "Long legs!" Gwil laughed back. "Plus I didn't stop to kiss my boyfriend!" Gwil joked, Ben and Joe froze for a second but then awkwardly laughed when they realised he was messing with them. Joe and Ben hastily sat down. "I'm gasping for a cuppa" Ben smiled trying to deflect from the slight tension as he took a sip of tea. "I'm gonna let mine brew longer." said Joe. "He knows how he likes his tea." Ben beamed and couldn't help but give Joe goo goo eyes, he found him just so adorable. The three of them chatted as normal for a while "I want cake! Anyone else want some cake?" Gwil said happily as he got up and headed to the counter and eyed up all the cakes. Ben and Joe laughed at the sight of Gwil so excited about cakes, like a little boy in a sweet shop. 

Ben placed his hand on Joe's knee under the table and slid it up his thigh. Ben leaned closer to Joe "I can't stop thinking about what I'm going to do to you later." He whispered and bit his lip. "What are you gonna do to me?" Ben whispered seductively. Joe looked around to see if Gwil was in hearing distance and moved close to Ben's ear "I want to fuck you deep... I want to hear you moan and say my name." Joe whispered sexily, Ben bit his lip and smiled a little "I want to see that pretty face turn red as I make you cum." Joe carried on. "Fuck." Ben breathed in response to Joe's dirty talk. "Do you want me to ride you?" Ben whispered huskily "Yeah baby, I want to look into your eyes while I fill you up with my cum." Ben's heart started beating faster, he was so turned on by how good Joe was at talking dirty, he was excited for what they would get up to later.

Gwil arrived with a plate of various cakes. He paused "Am I interrupting something?" Gwil said as he noticed the two boys were completely captivated by each other. They quickly snapped out of their daze. "Help yourself" said Gwil and the two boys started eating but were still completely preoccupied with sexual desires for each other. Ben turned to Gwil "Thank you daddy!" Ben laughed as he bit into a cream cake "You're welcome." Gwil laughed back. Joe felt strangely jealous of Gwil being called 'daddy' by Ben. "I'm his daddy" thought Joe. 

Joe watched Ben lick the cream from the cream cake. Ben noticed Joe watching him and seductively licked his lips and carried on licking the cream, maintaining eye contact with Joe. Joe imagined licking the cream off Ben's lips and covering his cock in cream and Ben licking it off. Joe bit his lip as he could feel his dick was starting to get hard again. He imagined cumming on Ben's face and into his mouth, he took a swig of tea and tried to think of something else. Ben smirked as he could imagine what was going through Joe's dirty mind. They finished their tea and cake and headed back to the hotel. 

When they got to the hotel they had a few drinks at the bar and chatted for a few hours. "Right boys I'm gonna call it a night." yawned Gwil stretching his arms. "Yeah, I'm tired." said Ben sounding sleepy. They all headed separate ways to their rooms. Ben gently grabbed Joe's arm as he walked away "Wait for me." He whispered. Joe nodded and smiled.


	3. He smells like blueberries

Ben got to his hotel room, stripped off and got in the shower. He cleaned himself vigorously, he wanted to smell good for Joe and thought he would like it if his skin was soft and kissable. He used a scrub that smelt of blueberries and rubbed it over his whole body. He even considered shaving his pubes but as he was a natural blonde his public hair was not very dark and looked neat. He also didn't have much body hair, his chest smooth and hairless and even his leg hair was fair. 

He got out of the shower, wrapped himself in a towel and shaved his face. He then applied moisturiser to his soft smooth face and body. He threw on a t-shirt and jogging bottoms and sprayed on a little cologne. He layed down on the bed and texted Joe. "You still awake?" He texted.

Joe had just stepped out of the shower himself and was rubbing his hair with a towel when he got the text from Ben. His heart skipped a beat as he opened the text "Give me 15 minutes" Joe texted back. Joe threw on a baggy tshirt and jogging bottoms similar to Ben and layed down on the bed and waited for him.

He started thinking about Ben and his heart beat increased as he imagined the things he wanted to do to him. He imagined kissing over his body, sucking his nipples, kissing over his abs and moving lower to his hard dick. His train of thought was interrupted by a gentle knocking at his door, his heart skipped a beat again. 

Joe slowly opened the door and saw Ben stood there looking calm and relaxed as always "Hey buddy." smiled Ben. His skin glowed and Joe admired how fresh and rosy Ben's skin looked. Joe lowered his eyes to Ben's lips and pulled him into his room. He kicked the door shut and pushed Ben against the wall and kissed him deeply. "You smell amazing." Joe said in between kisses. Ben smiled and pulled his T-shirt over his head and threw it across the room, he pulled Joe's shirt up and pulled it off and threw it in a similar fashion. Joe pushed Ben down onto the bed and kissed his neck tenderly moving slowly to his soft irresistible tight torso. He kissed over his abs and moved lower over his tummy. He kissed his belly button as he partially pulled his joggers off revealing his blonde pubic hair. "No underwear?" said Joe sounding shocked as he revealed Ben wasn't wearing underwear. Ben smiled cheekily as he folded his arms behind his head. Joe pulled them off fully revealing Ben's huge boner. Joe stared at the member for a moment and then gently gripped it. "I've never done this before." Joe said shyly. "Neither had I before earlier." Ben replied. Joe smiled at his lover before slowly licking up the underneath of Ben's shaft. Ben rolled his eyes back in pleasure. Joe then slowly sucked down on Ben's cock and moved up and down slowly, making Ben moan at the sensation. Joe continued to suck Ben's cock as he slowly slid his middle finger into Ben's asshole and gently moved it around. Ben thrusted his hips up and moaned cutely. Joe licked his lips and moved Ben around onto all fours on the bed. He spread his perky cheeks with two fingers and licked his perfect white asshole. Ben took a sharp breath in, enjoying a sensation he'd never felt before. Joe licked faster, drool running over Ben's ass and dripping onto the bedsheets. He pulled away and ran his finger in a circular motion over Ben's cute little pale asshole and continued to eat him out. Ben moaned and pushed his face into the bedsheets. Joe stood up and squeezed Ben's peachy ass and bit his ass cheek then pulled his own joggers and boxers off. He then slid one finger back into Ben's ass hole and then tried another before Ben stopped him. "Wait, use this." Ben said breathlessly as he handed Joe a tube of lube. Joe smiled as he applied the lube to his two fingers "You came prepared didn't you?" He said as he squeezed his fingers into Ben's asshole. "Fuck baby! You're so tight!" Joe exclaimed. "Try to relax!" Joe got onto the bed with Ben and pulled him up so they were kneeling and facing each other. Joe kissed him slowly as he massaged Ben's dick with his left hand as he tried again to finger his asshole with his right hand. He slid them in with more ease as Ben moaned into Joe's mouth. Joe gently bit Ben's lower lip as he pushed his fingers in deeper making Ben's breath hitch. He moved them in and out slowly, feeling Ben had relaxed "I think your ready." Joe whispered as he kissed Ben's lips, his sweet innocent looking face turning Joe on even more. Not wanting to wait any longer Joe hastily pushed Ben down onto the bed, coated his dick with lube and pressed it against Ben's asshole. He gripped onto Ben's hips and started gently thrusting against him, the tip of his cock started to enter Ben. Ben smiled and bit his lip as he felt Joe's thick warm cock entering his body. Joe moaned deeply, the sensation of being inside Ben was overwhelming. He pulled out and slowly pushed back inside, deeper this time. "You feel so good baby." Joe moaned. Ben turned to look at Joe "As good as you imagined?" he asked with a devilish look in his eyes. Joe leaned over Ben and bit near his shoulder blade. "Better." He whispered and smiled at Ben. Joe started thrusting faster. "Keep looking at me." Joe said breathlessly as he watched Ben's face turn red as he penetrated him harder. Ben reached his hand down his body and felt his own throbbing cock and starting masterbating. Joe pulled his dick out of Ben and flipped him over onto his back so he could properly face him. He pushed Ben's legs back, got on top of him and kissed him hard and rough. He reached his hand down and gripped Ben's aching cock and started jerking him off, making Ben roll his eyes back, his mouth open and his lips red and juicy. Joe pulled back and pushed his cock back onto Ben and continued jerking him. Ben threw his head back and moaned loudly before watching Joe intensely "Faster." Ben groaned. "Fuck me faster." He demanded breathlessly. Joe gripped Ben's thighs and thrusted even faster. Ben moaned pleasingly and his chest and neck turned pink and his expression intensified, his mouth was open and his eyes fixed on Joe. Ben gripped his own cock and jerked himself quickly. "Joe... I'm gonna..." Ben sounded husky. Joe focused on Ben's sweet face and lowered his eyes to his plump wet lips. "Cum for me." Joe whispered. "Cum for me baby." Ben's toes curled and his hips jerked up as he came, his whole body vibrating with pleasure as he shot his load onto his own chest. Joe gripped Ben's thighs even tighter as he came, moaning in orgasmic pleasure and filling Ben up with his thick cum.

The two boys stared at each other for a moment while they caught their breath. Joe slumped forward and kissed Ben wetly, Ben wrapped his arms around Joe's waist as he kissed him back. Joe pulled his dick out of Ben and layed next to him. Ben rolled over and rested his head on Joe's chest. "You're special to me Joe." Ben whispered. Joe smiled and ran his fingers through Ben's hair. "I need you." Ben breathed. Joe held Ben's hand and brought it close to kiss it. "I really care about you Ben." Joe replied sincerely. Ben turned his head to look at Joe. "Do you love me?" Ben asked shyly. Joe held Ben's face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "I love you." Joe declared looking into Ben's eyes. They kissed deeply and laid back down in bed. Joe turned out the light and Ben rolled over so they could spoon. Joe wrapped his arms around his precious boy and smelt his blueberry scented skin as they both fell asleep.


End file.
